Gohan's Interveiws: Astro
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Welcome to Gohan's Interviews! Today he interveiws Astro with questions you might ask. One-Shot.


Gohan's Interveiws

Astro

**Gohan:** Hello, everyone! And welcome to Gohan's Interveiws! Today I'll be interveiwing Astro, from "Astro Boy: The Movie".

**Astro:** (walks on stage) (waves shyly) (chuckles nervously and sits down on a chair)

**Gohan:** Hello, Astro. How are you?

**Astro: **I'm good. How about you?

**Gohan:** I'm fine, thanks. You wouldn't mind if I ask you a few questions, would you?

**Astro:** (nervously) No. Not at all.

**Gohan: **Just to start off, what do you think about the Astro Boy Movie made in 2009?

**Astro: **It was okay, I guess. I kept having to pretend to be unconscious or dead or hurt or something like that. It was sad cause I didn't get to smile much, and that's one of my favorite things to do. Smile. (smiles)

**Gohan: **Yeah, I know what you mean.

**Astro:** Hm. I mean, -(looks down)- you're lucky cause you got an entire series to smile, -(shrugs and looks up)- and I got this stupid movie. Oh, well. It was fun to make, all in all. I think it was great... except that I kept getting myself into trouble.

**Gohan: **I had that, too. I was always in some sort of trouble growing up, usually in battles then someone dies... and then there's all this senseless violence and then I get pulled in... it's just stupid.

**Astro: **Yeah. I remember talking to the 2003 Astro. I watched that version, but I never really got how Toby died in that one.

**Gohan: **Probably another car crash or something... I didn't get it either. Anyways, next question. Do you think they should make a sequal?

**Astro:** Why not? The ending to the first one was kinda stupid, since it left it open for a sequal. I doubt there will be one, since then next bad guy is introduced and blah, blah, blah. And, if they do make a sequal, I'd probably get in trouble and almost die twenty to forty times again... It's tough being a main character.

**Gohan: **Yep. I know what you mean. All the stupid fighting, how Akira Toriyama made _me_ fight Cell. It was stupid. I mean, dad should fought and won... or lived even! Gosh! Stupid TV people!

**Astro: **They're not stupid, just trying to make the audience like it... (lowers voice) ...if there is one...

**Gohan: **Next question. Are you and Cora hooked yet?

**Astro: **(jumps out of seat) _What_ kind of _question_ is_ that!_

**Gohan:** Well, I'm curious. (leans back in chair) I mean, you two are perfect for each other. Why didn't you two kiss at the end of the movie?

**Astro:** Shut up! (turns and folds arms) There's nothing going on between me and Cora. We're just friends, alright? Also, it was a PG movie.

**Gohan: **What are you gonna do if the script requires you to kiss her?

**Astro:** (blink) (blink) I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. (sits back down and folds hand on lap)

**Gohan: **Okay. Next question. What's with you being Thirteen and the rest of the versions of Astro are nine!

**Astro:** How should I know! I'm just 2009 Astro, okay? I was never told why. Maybe they needed an older Astro to fight cause have a nine-year-old run around in red boots and underwear would get them sued and have then raise the rating cause it's like that. I dunno.

**Gohan:** Which leads me right to the next question. Why didn't you rip off your clothes and wear your original costume until the end of the movie?

**Astro:** I didn't rip them off, they got burned off. And I just act for the gosh-darned movie! I'm not supposed to know _everything! _Why didn't you just go Super Saiyan 2 right at the beginning of "Bojack Unbound" when Bojack appeared?

**Gohan:** Point taken. Anyways, next question. What do you think about the Machine Guns in your butt?

**Astro: **I was confused. I never used them again cause they were embaressing and useless unless my back was turned to the enemy and I couldn't turn around. I really tried not to think about it, because they sometimes act on their own, which is creepy...

**Gohan:** What is your favorite ability in any of the Astro Boy versions?

**Astro: **Flying and arm cannons. One, they were in all versions of the series... except maybe 1980 with the arm cannons... and they're fun to use. I especially like flying, cause it's just cool. You can get to places faster then anyone. But it sucks if they malfunction or something while in the air and then you fall down and hit the ground hard. I'm still getting used to them. Sure, I'm flying like an expert now, but sometimes I screw up and do a propelled faceplant into the ground.

**Gohan: **I remember when I first flew, I crashed into a tree, went right through it, then crashed into a rock and it ended with a bloody nose.

**Astro:** Ouch.

**Gohan:** Yeah. Anyways, next question. Did you ever forgive your father?

**Astro: **(stares at Gohan like it's the stupidest question in the world)

**Gohan:** (awkward pause) Um, alright then. (under breath) I know I didn't forgive _my_ dad... (raises voice back to normal) Next question. Do you eat or drink?

**Astro: **Why do you think I gave that kid my slice of Pizza? Because I was feeling generous?

**Gohan: **Actually, yes.

**Astro:** (rolls eyes) No, I can't eat or drink. They would get stuck in my circutry and make a big mess that's tough to clean. Not to mention it's a waste. The surface needs all the food it can get!

**Gohan: **Ag-reed! Next question. What did you think of the parent-free zone?

**Astro: **It looked fun, but dangerous. I'm not sure whether I'd wanna stay and play or runaway! I guess I would play, because, one, I don't usually get much time to play, and, two... no adults...

**Gohan:** HA! Anyways, next question. Have you ever met a foe you couldn't defeat?

**Astro:** Mentally or Physically?

**Gohan: **Physically is what I meant.

**Astro: **Well, not 2009 version. But, in 2003 and 1980, Astro (or me or whatever) ran into a guy name Bruton (or Pluto in the 2003 version), who turned good, then met a bad guy named Bora (or Evil Pluto), who had two million Horsepower. [I/Astro] had to use [my/his] intellect to beat him.

**Gohan: **I see. Since we are fictional characters, is there anyone fictional you would wish to meet?

**Astro: **(thinks) Um... I dunno. Maybe Naruto because he is so hyper... or maybe Amu from Shugo Chara cause she is so... um... (blush) Nevermind. But, yeah. I would like to meet anyone that isn't from my series. Mostly Naruto, though.

**Gohan:** Is there anyone non-fiction you would like to meet?

**Astro: **Freddie Highmore and WIll Smith.

**Gohan: **I can see why. What kinda of fight training did you have?

**Astro: **I have never been trained. All the fighting techniques have been uploaded into my systems, so I know almost everything. But, before that, I remember just throwing punches randomly at the opponets jaw just to stun him. (I'm talking about the Peacekeeper, by the way.)

**Gohan:** Phft. Lucky. I had to learn by Piccolo and dad over the years. But, then again, fighting came naturally to me since it's in my blood, so I learned faster then anyone else my age... excluding you.

**Astro: **Hey, just cause I'm a Robot-

**Gohan:** I meant you learned fast then me, you dolt!

**Astro:** Oh.

**Gohan:** Anyways, next question. What is it like to just wake up one morning, found out you died two days ago and that your a copy of yourself?

**Astro: **Weird and kinda creepy because the last thing your remembe was (or at least for me) was being trapped in the room with a monster, bright light, pain, and then waking up the next morning, finding dad more angry then usual, and finding out your a Robot. And you don't even know when you died and got back as a Robot again.

**Gohan: **It's like you were asleep the last few days, right?

**Astro:** Right.

**Gohan:** Final question. What is it like to be a Robot?

**Astro: **Cool, cause you can do things no one else can do, with the exception of you and others, like flying or burrowing through solid rock, or having your hands turn into cannons and get tossed across the city when you fire them. (laughs) But it's also kinda scary for me, too, cause if my Blue Core runs out of energy, it can't be recharged, unless ZOG wants to get himself killed. And I don't want that.

**Gohan:** Hm. Maybe a Robot isn't as great as it's cut up to seem.

**Astro: **No, not at all. Cause if your special, and you have defensive weapons on you, then everyone's gonna count on you to save the world... _again_.

**Gohan: **Oh, I hate that.

**Astro:** Me, too.

**Gohan:** Okay. (turns to screen) That's my interveiw with Astro from "Astro Boy: The Movie" for today. Stay tuned for when we interveiw our next character! (wraps arm around Astro and hugs him, kinda) Thanks for coming, Astro!

**Astro: **(nervously) Yeah. Anytime... (nervous smile) (looks at the screen, nervously smiles and chuckles) (nervously waves) (nervously) Bai.


End file.
